Summerland Chronicles The Hunter Becomes the Hunted 1 shot
by wildfire1977
Summary: Phil Coulson in investigating the death of an S.H.I.E.L.D. and a personal friend only to find a monster unlike he or his team has ever dealt Warning Beloved Character Death' This is a one-shot during the ties that binds time lime. This puts the Summer-land group the march toward the whole infinity storyline. If you have comments complaints ideas etc feel free to pm or e


Phil Coulson in investigating the death of an S.H.I.E.L.D. and a personal friend only to find a monster unlike he or his team has ever dealt /

Warning Beloved Character Death. This is a one-shot during the ties that binds time lime. This puts the Summer-land group the march toward the whole infinity storyline. If you have comments complaints ideas etc feel free to pm or email. I hope you guysbr /

I hope you enjoy

Salem Mass

Coulson watched as Fitz and Simmons lead the young blond haired green-eyed beauty around the room. They stopped at one of the spots the floor had been chiseled out from the concrete "As you can see from the place it's not been touched much since the incident 6 years ago. Other than the removal of the bodies of course. "Jenna said to the young woman who looked around. She and Fitz's didn't understand why Director Fury had to bring in outside help, they were more than capable of finding what killed those who were killed in this place they just needed a bit more material. That was all. Not a two-bit physic. Jemma smiled trying to hide her irritation at the young woman who had been nothing but trouble since Director Fury had dropped her on their door step with the mission to "see what she could do". Whatever that meant? Coulson had decided to put her on helping them solve the murder of his friend Arina, her "friends" and their old teammate Hunter. Something had come in melted these people into the floor, fused to walls, and their blood explode out of their bodies into a powdery substance. That was a new one to her. There had been no sign of what killed them no forced entry no DNA sample of killer or anything such. It was like some otherworldly bomb appeared and went off altering the natural state of things. That kind of bothered her and Fitz. They had little to go on and after six years the case had gone cold.

Though she had never been found of the strange woman Aarina had helped them from time to time never asked for anything in return as far as she knew. So, it was sad she and her friends died so horribly but for her it was Hunter who had been checking on the group of off worlders. No, it was Hunters death that hit them the hardest. May left and went into another division no one gave them a reason why Mockingbird quite the team, Fitz heard she had given birth to little Hunter six months later. It had been hard. . . . Simmons looked back to see Coulson staring at the room as if he were somewhere else.

The strange woman dressed in a white off the shoulder dress with white ruffled flowing skirt looked at Jemma "No need for all of that, you say six years ago on your day to celebrate Aphrodite." The young woman who looked no older than 26 years of age asked looking at back Phil Coulson who was standing on the ware house catwalk back above them his face sad and worn from all he had seen and done. Coulson nodded "Yes do you think you see what happened?"

The woman nodded "I am not a Seer Mr. Coulson. The wheel of time will show us what you seek. I hope it brings you peace." She said extending her left hand she began to turn her wrist slowly counter clockwise. "I lost a good man and a good friend here. I won't have peace till as you say till I bring their killers to justice."

The young girl just stared out him "Be careful of what you seek, nothing is ever as it seems."

"You promised Fury you could do it. This is your chance to prove your worth to him. So do it or go."

The woman just nodded, and as her wrist completed its revolution as if turning a door knob the light began to recede at first from noon to morning shadows crossed the wall in reverse people came in and out everyone walking backwards. To Fitz's it was like rewinding a video tape he watched curiously as minuets became hours, hours became days, weeks and years all rushing into each other, "What she is doing?" Jemma asked as people move all around them." Everything was going backwards all around them it was wired, but honestly so was most everything in this job.

"Look at the shadows Jemma, it's like were in a movie being rewound. Cool"

The woman kept twisting her wrist till the room was filled with about a dozen human looking forms some male some female all dressed in imposing armor. Phil scanned the room till he noticed Hunter in the back talking to a tall slender golden skinned woman in shiny black leather and sliver armor. She wore a triangle shaped hair do, he smiled as Arina spoke quietly with Hunter. "You sure about this Rina, I mean Coulson is willing to help you out. We can provide you with any support you need. Just think about it, ok? You guys shouldn't be going it alone, plus and this is just between you and men I think he will miss seeing your around. He's kind of sweet on your in his own little geeky way." Hunters undeniable British accent joked though why Phil thought knowing Ariana and her people it was totally lost on.

The woman gave an odd smile, Phil knew it was hard for her showing any emotion was for her. Her people he had always assumed were not that touchy feely if you will. Arina had told him all children were raised in some sort academy. "I am sure Lance Hunter. We have already placed enough on your people just by what help you have given us. But thank you Lance Hunter and tell Phil Coulson "She stopped for a moment to consider her words. Phil could see it her large lilac eyes that were perfectly framed by scroll tattoos on both sides of her face and flawless golden skin. He could see she was still sad from new of her Empress death. She drew in a deep breath "I will contact him and let him know we are safe when the time is right. Even though my Empress is dead I will follow her orders to my last breath. The Magister nor Deathbird will not let those who still follow her survive it is best that we are gone when they arrive." She then took off her spider broach "It was a gift from the late Empress to me for years of good service to her and her mate. I want him to think of me when he sees it to think of me,"she said smiling sadly as she laid it in Hunters hand. Lance looked at the thing it was in the shape of a spider the body made of a black gem stone unlike anything he had ever seen. These people were certainly weird he thought placing it into his pocket. As they said their good buys there was a loud explosion that knocked them off their feet.

Phil watched as a young man about 25 short brown hair which was standing up his eyes glowed yellow. An air of danger and death fill the air around him as he stared the group who were all on the ground. The man smiled sinisterly at Arina "If it's not the infamous Shi'air Knight Guard all the way here on earth. My my along way from home aren't we." The voice that came from the young man somehow didn't seem right it was almost not human. Arin, Lance, and several of the guards made it to their feet still disoriented "Who are you creature? How did you get in?" the young woman demanded

A deep evil laughter filled the air, "So many names so little time, you know how it goes. But since you asked so nicely "he stretched his hand out as she flew straight toward him. He reached up and caught her by the throat" The others including Hunter begin to position themselves as if to attack, the man sneered and laughed as Arina struggled to free herself "I am LEIGON for WE are MANY! And I come your Empress's "little gem". "The woman looked at Lance and nodded her head as the guard's men rushed to attack, he began to turn and run toward the back room. The first wave of five guards rushed the man as he to fingers to his temple. The guards flew back and melted into the wall where they landed. Jemma gaps in horror as Fitz tried to run toward hunter only to be thrown back into the wall her his body began to fuse into it. The sight and screams so terrible made Jemma who had what Coulson an iron constitution screamed in horror as she began to wretch at the sight.

"Jemma" Fizt's said kneeling to "Its ok"

Coulson looked to the woman who had stopped the turning of her hand allowing things to progress as the woman in LIEGONS arms began to scream in pain to which they could see now cause, "Now. Now lets all play nice." By now the sound of automatic fire filled the air Phil looked to see Hunter firing his automatic rifle at the man, His shots were straight and true until they got two feet from the man. The bullets stopped. LEIGON nodded his head sending the bullet to several others of the woman's cohorts kill all but two. Hunters looked pale as Ariana gurgled for air and looked at the RAF officer pleadingly Hunter turns as the final two guards rush the intruder. Hunter turns to run to the back room. Then a crack as the monster snaps Arina's neck tossing her lifeless body to the ground another wave of his arm the two catch on fire burning so hot they melted like statues fused to the floor. Fitz let go of Jemma and began to run toward Hunter. He had to save his friend past the mad man who did not seem to notice him at all. Past the burnt statues he ran reaching Hunter. As he placed his hand on the man's shoulder as a red powdery substance shot out of Hunters body through Fitz. Hunters body fell forward as time began zoom incoherently forward.

"Hunter" Jemma voice registering in Fitz's ear.

"They were only imprints shadows of the past. There is nothing that could be done for them. I am. . sorry for your loss" The strange blond said turning to Coulson "Do you believe now?"

He nodded yes "Thank you Delphi. You have given us our first lead. If we find this LEIGON is real, I'll pass it along to Director Fury." The woman looked less than pleased "We have work to do people. We need to find out everything we can about this LEIGON. Check all police and government agencies, I am willing to be he's killed before. Maybe if were lucky in similar ways. Fitz, I trust you can handle that." Phil said trying not to show how much this affected him. Fitz turned back looking at him in total horror. "You really want to find whatever that was?" Fitz's shouted looking at Couslon like he was crazy.

As he made it down the last step and onto the floor where Arina's body hit,"Do you want him to do this again. Or maybe he has and we haven't caught it yet. It's our job to protect the world from monsters like that. And that is exactly what we are going to do no more Hunters and Arina's on my watch."

This was crazy Fitz thought, yeah, he wanted to see justice Hunter but they had no clue for six years and he was not even sure what Delphi had shown them was real. Fury and Stark certainly had their doubts about this woman who showed up out of nowhere claiming to a Pitha from Ancient Greece somehow here in the future to save us all from impending doom was a bit much. The bigger problem for him was if she was right how in the HELL were they going to stop that thing. He'd seen a lot with the humans, aliens and HYDRA. But THIS! It was a whole another level of messed up. An alien Imperial guard plus one of the best guys couldn't take this beast. How could they? "And do we do once we find it. What makes you think we can stop it?"

Phil looked Fitz's dead in eyes "Because we have to. You and Gemma search every police and government data banks. Check for known mutant and alien criminals especially." Gemma shot Fitz a strange look, "So your ruling out inhuman involvement? "

Phil took a deep breath," I won't rule them out but we have never seen one of them manifest the many extreme powers. Plus, Arina had contacts in the mutant community. The only other people who might have known she was here and what she had. We never told them about it so for now they are at the bottom of my list. I want a full and through check. Try Division 3 it's an off chance but they could have something. IF they will tell us the truth. I said IF."


End file.
